Today it is possible for an individual/group to make suggested change(s), deletion(s) and/or addition(s) to a networking standard. For instance, the individual/group could request that a change be made to a particular feature in order to enhance the networking standard. One such change that can enhance a spanning tree protocol which is specified in several networking standards happens to be the subject of the present invention.